Cosmic Countdown (story)
Cosmic Countdown is a two-part story that was published in Issue 26 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Characters *Elder Furi (narrator) *Super Moshis *Dr. Strangeglove *Batty Bubblefish (name mention) *First Officer Ooze *Captain Squirk *Big Chief Tiny Head (name mention) *Sweet Tooth *Dr. C. Fingz *Splutnik *Simon Growl *Glumponauts Story Part One Greetings, Mission fans! Elder Furi here. I've been having sleepless nights lately. Not because the jimmy-jams I got for my Twistmas are too tight. No, it's because I've been worrying about my brave Super Moshis. The poor things have been stranded on C.L.O.N.C.'s space station trying to stop a... COSMIC COUNTDOWN When you last joined me, Dr. Strangeglove's mysterious boss was about to melt Mount Sillimanjaro with his dastardly Doom Ray. The Super Moshis and their Zoshling friends had to destroy it or the entire world of Moshi would be soggier than a Batty Bubblefish's packed lunch! But our heroes couldn't do a thing until the lift to the space station's control room was working, so they split up to look for its key. The first room they searched was a weird cocktail lounge, but there was no time for fizzy-pop and fizzy peanuts because First Officer Ooze and Captain Squirk were stuck in some kind of cage. Worse still, Big Chief Tiny Head was thirsty and wanted a Bungle Jungle juice cocktail - or else! Of course, squeaky clean Super Moshis don't know Bungle Jungle juice from Bongo Colada, so thank goodness they found the recipe for a powerful sleeping potion. It sent Tiny Head to sleep faster than you can ham 'Rock-a-bye Big Chief'. Horray! Our heroes freed their friends and grabbed one half of the key from behind the bar. But where was the other half of this strange C.L.O.N.C. gizmo? The Supers were about to find out when they stumbled into Sweet Tooth, who had trapped Dr. C. Fingz the Zoshlings' chief medical officer, in treacle. What a sticky situation! Splutnik, the Zoshlings' jetpack-wearing chief engineer, tried to capture Sweet Tooth but the sugar-coated criminal somehow managed to escape, despite getting a faceful of bubblegum. BLOP! Oh well, at least the Super Moshis had found the other half of the key. And after a quick shower, Dr. C. Fingz was treacle-free. Things were looking up! After putting the key together, the Supers were finally able to take the lift to the space station's control room. At last the identity of C.L.O.N.C.'s leader would be revealed! Or so our caped crusaders thought, because the second the lift doors opened the rubber-glove wearing super villain escaped via a secret escape hatch. DRAT! Part Two A flustered Dr. Strangeglove fled too - had he been arguing with his leader? There was no time to find out because the Doom Ray was about to cause a serious meltdown. 95%, 96%, 97%... All of a sudden Dr. C. Fingz had an idea! What if the Zoshlings sang one of their legendary cosmic harmonies? It was a long shot but it might just shatter the Doom Ray's magnifying glass. Each Zoshling took a deep breath and... AHHHHHHHHHHH! As the cosmic harmony reached its crescendo, theDoom Ray's magnifying glass smashed into billions of bitty pieces. ZZZING! Yay! Monstro City was saved! But wait, the Zoshlings' singing was so out-of-this-world it had grabbed the attention of high-trousered music mogul Simon Growl, who suddenly appeared on a nearby video monitor. "That wasn't good, it was goopendous," he raved, before offering the Zoshlings a seven-album deal. What should they do? Return to their home planet or fly black to Music Island for a life of pampered gooperstardom? It was a tricky decision but Zoshlings just love to sing, so they joined the Super Moshis aboard the Rhapsody 2 and set a course for their new home. What could possibly go wrong now? Er, quite a lot because just as they were entering the way-outta-sphere an entire squadron of goo-firing Glumponauts appeared, led by Dr. Strangeglove in his Stovepipe Starhopper spacecraft! The battle was long and gooey but the thought of that seven-album deal ave the Zoshlings real determination. Take that, Glumponauts! SPLAT! With his Glumponaut army beaten, Straneglove's ship became an easy target, and it was soon spinning through the swooniverse towards a slack hole. I'd love to say that's the last we'll ever see of Strangeglove but I'm not sure. One thing I am certain of is that the uSper Moshis and their Zoshling friends made it back to Music Island because I was there to greet them What a galactically epic adventure! And that, dear Missions fans, is that. With Strangeglove and C.L.O.N.C. out of the picture I think the Super Moshis deserve a break, don't you? But keep your capes ironed and your masks handy because you never know when Elder Furi will call. Up and away! Trivia *Part 1 was mistakenly named as part 2 on the part 1 page. Category:Stories